


truly, madly, deeply, i am foolishly completely falling

by happylilthought



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Chalex Events, Chalex Holiday Exchange 2020, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn, Vacation, chalex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylilthought/pseuds/happylilthought
Summary: Alex Standall joins his family on vacation to sunny Punta Cana and is seated next to a handsome stranger on the flight, only to learn that said stranger is on route to the same resort.
Relationships: Charlie St. George & Alex Standall, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107
Collections: Chalex Holiday Exchange 2020





	1. irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenC/gifts).



> For Cecil (Queen C) I hope you enjoy this little story and that it brings some joy into your week! Wishing you a happy holiday season and New Year! I thoroughly enjoy all of your stories, so it was a treat to write you one specifically! I do hope you like it! 
> 
> Also yes, I have indeed been listening to One Direction while writing this and named the fic and chapters after songs. I like to think Charlie has little jam sessions to them in the kitchen.

5:00 a.m. came too quickly. 

A soft knock on the door accompanied the harsh alarm sounding from Alex’s phone. 

“Come in.” Alex groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and running a hand through his hair as he sat up from the warm comfort of his bed. 

“I’m making pancakes for breakfast. Be sure to grab some before your brother steals them all.” Carolyn Standall smiled from the propped open door. “Your father is packing up the car, and we’ll have to leave for the airport within the hour.” 

Alex nodded at the reminder, and silenced the blaring from his phone. “Okay, I’ll be down in a minute.” 

Carolyn shut the door, leaving her groggy son to get ready for the long day ahead. The Standalls’ had booked a family vacation to the Dominican Republic as “one last hurrah” as Bill Standall coined it. Alex was finishing his senior year and preparing for college after accepting his offer from Berkeley, and Peter would be entering his final year of college, so their parents decided to undertake one last traditional family vacation before adulthood tightened its hold on everyone.

Admittedly, Alex’s optimism had grown over the past two weeks as he packed for the trip, and drunkenly purchased hot pink flamingo boarding shorts online after a weekend at Zach’s. He’d promised to post updates on social media, if only to ensure his best friend could live vicariously through his week sunning (and most likely getting sunburnt in the process) in Punta Cana.

Peter had arrived home from college last night, swapping one bag for another, and helping their mother with last-minute laundry loads as a result. Their father had also managed to annoy the trio by reciting the manual for a “new fangled camera” he’d bought for the trip over the past month.

It was a new change of pace, scrambling and bonding over the countdown to their possibly final family trip. Alex had started looking forward to the changes ahead, and accepting the new challenges ahead. He was ready to start anew, and having a week off to forget all of his troubles had become more appealing by the day. 

After wolfing down pancakes, and rushing around the house for the necessities, the Standalls’ were off and on route to the airport. 

~

“Did you seriously make an eight hour playlist?” Peter scoffed over his brother’s shoulder as they waited in Terminal 3’s stiff chairs for their flight announcement. 

“For the flight.” Alex shrugged, plugging in his second headphone to ignore any further antsy comments. Peter’s knee had been shaking non-stop since they sat down, and it was fuelling his own anxiety. 

“They have movies.” Peter replied, taking his phone out of his pocket. “And if they don’t, I downloaded some.” He waved his phone in Alex’s face, earning an eye roll. 

“Some of us are more cultured.” 

Peter smirked in reply. “They culture food too, and that usually means it stinks.” 

“Can you not?” Alex glared, eyeing the lack of empty seats in the terminal. 

A stern voice caused the hairs on both boys’ necks to stand up. “Could you two please stop arguing?” Bill warned, silencing his sons bickering. 

“Sorry.” 

“Peter started it.” 

Finally the loudspeaker cracked, announcing their incoming flight. The entire terminal began pushing into a queue with passports in hand along with impatient patrons, screaming babies, and the elderly woman who kept whacking her cane into Peter’s ankle. 

Their boarding passes were accepted by the attendants, and the Standall’s started to flow through the terminal onto their airplane. Carolyn had used air miles to get discounts on the flight, so they were unfortunately not seated together on the plane. Which had been one of the reasons Alex had stayed up late curating his eight hour playlist to ignore the poor soul who he'd be sat next to. 

Eyeing the aisles with his backpack in hand, Alex made his way into Row G, sighing with relief when both seats were empty, and he could snag the window. He balanced his bag on the aisle seat, unpacking some snacks his mom had packed for everyone, and his phone, headphones, and the documentary he’d been reading for history class. Standing on his tiptoes, Alex struggled to shove his bag in the overhead bin as passengers shoved their way down the aisle, pushing him further into the armrest, and causing him to curse at the sudden rush of anxiety coursing through his veins. 

“Need a hand?” 

Alex turned to face the stranger next to him, who placed his own bag in the aisle, causing a small queue to be forced to wait and exercise their own patience. The stranger pocketed their ticket, and helped Alex shimmy his bag into the overhead bin. 

Alex felt his palms sweat as their fingers touched and proceeded to slide his hand quickly out of the way. “Thank you.” Alex replied, sliding back into the row, and taking his seat by the window. The stranger smiled and put their own bag in the bin beside Alex’s. 

“No problem.” He grinned, double checking the row number above their heads. “I think you’re in my seat.” 

“Oh, well no one was-” Alex stammered, earning a head shake in response. 

“It’s fine, the window seat is the best, anyway. You keep it.” 

Alex sunk into the fabric, wiping his hands on his jeans, and tried to focus on his breathing. Everything was fine. People were getting into their seats, and it wasn’t his fault the boarding process was so busy. People would forget about his little mishap with the bag once the pilot started talking. 

“My name’s Charlie.” 

“Oh.” Alex realized he’d not fully accepted the introduction, and had been rudely ignoring the man who’d just saved him from further anxious turmoil in the aisle-way. “I’m Alex.” 

Charlie smiled, pulling the magazines, and accessories out of the seat pocket in front of him. “Don’t you find it weird that they keep little brown bags in here like it’s no big deal people are going to throw up in them?” 

Alex’s lips curled into a smile, caught off guard by the comment and laughing softly in reply. “Uh, yeah I mean it is kind of weird. Probably have to restock them every flight. One of the unglamorous parts of a flight attendant job, I guess?” 

Charlie grinned in reply, and began flipping through the magazines advertising in-flight purchases. “I see you came prepared with snacks.” He elbowed towards the ziploc bag of bits and bites Alex had stashed in the seat pocket. 

“My mom did, actually.” Alex smiled, “I have more, if you want some?” He offered, gesturing to his bag above them. 

“Your mom and I must think alike.” Charlie smiled, revealing a bag of cookies from his own stash of in-flight supplies. “Oatmeal chocolate chip. Made them myself - last night of course. Waking up at like five was worse enough; I love sleep. If you were some grumpy old guy, I was going to sleep the whole flight, but...”

Alex smirked at the amount of rambling his seat-mate could manage upon just meeting him. He certainly wasn’t as comfortable talking to strangers, but didn’t hate this exchange. “That’s okay, I was going to do the same, but I wanted to drown out the background noise.” He sympathized, holding up his phone with the headphone jack plugged in. 

“I see how it is.” Charlie scoffed with a smirk. 

The lights changed to indicate that passengers should buckle their seatbelt, and the flight attendants began illustrating the instructions to the flight as the pilot’s voice echoed through the speakers. 

Alex glanced behind him noticing that his parents were near the rear of the plane. Peter was in the emergency seat, seemingly enjoying the extra leg room. 

“Could you pass me a cookie?” 

Alex’s attention shifted to the row across from the pair of them, furrowing a brow as Charlie offered the man next to him one of the oatmeal chocolate chip cookies. 

Charlie passed the bag over to Alex, gesturing for him to take one as well.

“Should I be concerned that you offer your cookies to strangers? I was taught not to accept them.” Alex joked, taking one anyways. 

“A) We’re not strangers B) That’s my Dad. We’re on family vacation.” Charlie explained with a smile. “This is Alex.” 

Mr. St. George waved politely across to Alex, who returned the gesture. 

“So am I.” He explained, “We’re not sitting together, though.”

The flight attendants finished their instructions, and the boys adjusted their belongings as the plane began to take off. Alex watched as the buildings began to blur together and grow smaller as they flew higher into the sky. The clouds started to appear in the forefront, and provide some comfort and excitement ahead. 

Charlie and Alex made some small talk during the first hour, before agreeing to catch up on some sleep they’d been deprived of by waking up so early. A few hours went by before they were woken by some turbulence. 

Groggily, Charlie rubbed his eyes and pouted at the disturbance. “Where are we?” 

Alex checked the small map on the screen built into their seats, pointing at the little plane icon. “Somewhere in Mexico.” 

“How much longer?” Charlie asked with a yawn. 

“Three hours.” Alex answered with a sigh. “Do you want to go back to sleep, or...?”

Charlie smiled softly. “Or what?” 

“Or watch a movie?” He answered, thinking back to his brother’s suggestion. They didn’t have the ability to watch films on the flight, but luckily as Peter had mentioned, he’d downloaded some movies from Netflix. 

Alex searched on his phone through the downloaded options. “We’ve got superhero movies, and _The Grinch Who Stole Christmas?_ ” His voice exaggerating the Christmas film, confused as to its comparison with the other options. 

“Well, considering it is winter break, I’d be okay with that.” Charlie replied, inching closer towards the centre of their seats to get a better view. 

“Okay.” 

Alex balanced his phone on the small table tray so they both could see. He offered a headphone to Charlie as they started the film. 

“So is sharing your Netflix with a stranger worse than sharing cookies?” Charlie teased, earning a smile from Alex. 

“This is pretty weird.” 

“Don’t overthink it.” 

For once, Alex took that advice. 

~

Charlie had fallen asleep during the film, his head resting on Alex’s shoulder. Alex didn’t have the heart to wake him, so he just accepted it, and found himself rewinding the scene after getting distracted watching his seat-mate’s eyelids flutter. 

The change in music score woke Charlie from his slumber and causing him to blush after realizing he’d invaded Alex’s personal space. 

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t overthink it.” Alex retaliated with a smirk. 

Charlie smiled in reply, and removed his headphone in favour of grabbing the last two cookies from his seat pocket, and placing one on the tray for Alex. 

“Where are you headed, anyways?” 

Alex removed his own headphone, and took a bite of the cookie. “Punta Cana.” 

“Me too!” 

“That’s cool.” 

“I’ve heard it’s pretty warm actually.” Charlie grinned at his own joke, and earned an eye roll from Alex. 

“So you’re on vacation with your Dad?” Alex recalled. 

“Yeah, next year’s my senior year, so I’ll have to really start saving for college - unless I get a scholarship - but I haven’t fully decided yet.” Charlie explained, taking another bite of cookie. 

Alex’s focus shifted from Charlie’s blue eyes to the crumb on his lip, and the swift motion of Charlie’s tongue quickly removing it. 

He cleared his throat and forced himself to pay attention. “It’s uh, my senior year, actually. Kind of why we’re taking the trip since I’ll be going to college in a few months.” 

“Oh nice! Congratulations!” Charlie smiled brightly. “Where are you going to school?” 

“Lib- Oh uh, I mean, I’ll be going to Berkeley.” Alex bit the inside of his cheek out of embarrassment. 

“That’s cool, what are you interested in?” 

“Music, history - I haven’t figured out my major yet. Probably music, and go from there.” Alex explained. 

“That’s a good plan. Might be sitting with the next Beethoven!” Charlie grinned and earned a head shake in reply. 

The remaining hour flew by. Soon they were preparing for landing and packing up their belongings. 

“So, uh, I guess I won’t see you around, so it was nice getting to know you.” Alex smiled offering his hand awkwardly. 

Charlie shook it confidently, and offered a smile in return. “You too. Enjoy your trip!” 

“You too.” 

Upon exiting the plane, Alex met up with his brother as they waited for their parents to arrive. The four of them made their way to the luggage area of the airport to collect their bags. 

Charlie and his father joined them shortly after and waited on the opposite side of the conveyer for their own bags. 

The Standalls' made their way to the coach bus that would take them to the resort, and once again, Charlie and his father appeared. 

“I’m starting to think you’re stalking me.” Alex teased as Charlie joined the queue. 

“I could say the same.” He grinned, glancing up at the bus and his itinerary. “I think we’re staying at the same resort.” 

_You’ve got to be fucking kidding._

Turns out, the Standalls’ and St. George’s were indeed both checked in to the Melia Caribe Beach Resort in Punta Cana for the week.

“That’s a weird coincidence.” 

“Glad you both got along on the plane. Seems like we might be spending the week together!” 

“I guess we should properly introduce ourselves! I’m Carolyn Standall, this is my husband Bill…” 

The conversations blurred together as Alex struggled to focus on the reality that he’d been spending a week with the cookie stranger who he was definitely developing a crush on. 

_This is bad. Very bad._

_We’re at a beach resort. He’s gonna be shirtless._   
_Do not think about him shirtless.  
_ Damnit.


	2. night changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a filler. I am really trying to write in time jumps so I don’t write the entire week of vacation, but that’s a bit difficult not to do! Trying to introduce some friendly faces, and stay on the “family vacation” theme which is super hard when wanting to just skip to more Chalex~

It was past 8:00 p.m. by the time both families checked into the resort. With the early and lengthy flight and time zone difference, everyone was exhausted and hungry. Luckily, the restaurant was still open for dinner. After dropping off their luggage in the rooms, they agreed to meet at the buffet and enjoy some food before exploring the resort.

There was free wifi throughout the resort, but according to Peter who had tried to call his girlfriend, Celeste, through two different apps, it was spotty.

Alex’s phone pinged as he connected to the internet, and sent a quick reply to Zach who seemed to have forgotten he’d be without internet for hours after boarding the plane by the amount of snapchats he’d received. 

**astandall:  
** just got to the resort and having dinner  
clearly ur not surviving w/out me

**zachattack85:  
** i clearly miss u    
thought you’d be touched  
not that way   
pics?

**astandall:  
** I’ll send some l8    
😴 i’m really tired 

**zachattack85:  
** didn’t u sleep on the plane?

**astandall:  
** a little  
will explain l8

**zachattack85:  
** 👀 ???

Alex left the message on read, and pocketed his phone, digging into the array of food in front of him. 

After successfully participating in small talk, and dodging questions about their future, the three boys were excused to explore the resort on their own. Peter abandoned his brother in search of the best wifi connection to resume the failed call, and Alex was left alone with Charlie. 

“If you’re sick of me, and want some space, that’s totally fine.” Charlie offered empathetically, as Alex stifled a yawn. 

“No, it’s fine. I’m just tired, but we can check things out for a bit.” 

Charlie smiled softly and produced a brochure of the resort from his back pocket. “It was at the registration desk - Map of the resort.” He explained. “Do you want to go down to the beach? It might be quieter since it’s getting late?” 

Alex nodded in appreciation. “I’d like that.” 

They made their way down the cobbled pathway towards the dimly lit palm trees bordering the sandy beach. The moon shone over the waves and Alex let out the breath he’d been holding. 

“It’s really beautiful.” 

“Yeah it is.” 

The  _ ‘So are you’ _ didn’t leave Charlie’s lips, but he was fine with keeping that confession silent for now. After all, he’d only known the man for a day - though, it didn’t stop him from feeling captivated. 

Charlie toed off his shoes, and removed his socks, stuffing them in the soles of his shoes as he walked down the sandy beach. 

Alex followed suit, enjoying the calm atmosphere the sky and sparse beach brought. He often found solitude in looking out at the water, reminiscing on his hometown pier, and his gratitude for the change in scenery. 

_ Not to mention the company.  _

“Do you want to walk down the shore for a bit?” Alex offered, turning his attention from one picturesque scene to the other. 

The moonlight reflecting in Charlie’s eyes made Alex weak in the knees.  _ Maybe that was just the jetlag? _

“I’d love to.” Charlie replied with a warm smile. 

_ Nope. Definitely not the jetlag. _

Alex could’ve sworn Charlie’s fingers brushed against his own as they walked barefoot in the sand, swinging their shoes in hand. 

“You know, I’m really glad you stole my seat.” Charlie teased, his lips curling into a genuine smile. 

“You’ve got my mom to thank for choosing seats at random.” Alex shrugged, attempting to hide his enthusiasm.

“Okay, I’ll give you some more cookies when we get back to return the favour.” Charlie suggested.

“They were really good cookies.” Alex agreed, feeling like it was impossible to refuse any offer from the man. “How did you even get them through customs?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Charlie grinned, raising an eyebrow and pressing a finger to his lips. “I’m not giving away all my secrets.” 

Alex’s gaze lingered on Charlie’s lips, his heart skipping a beat at the reminder he’d be dodging these growing feelings all week. 

They made their way to the end of the resort’s border, before reluctantly turning around and making their way back along the sand. As tired as they felt, both men weren’t ready to end the day just yet. 

Unfortunately, Charlie’s phone pinged with a message from his father. 

“We should really head back. It’s almost ten.” 

Alex nodded in understanding. He really did need to catch up on sleep, and probably should get back to the main reason for the vacation and spend more time with his family. Though, if he happened to run into Charlie again at breakfast in the morning, that would be another welcomed coincidence. 

~

Alex dawdled at the breakfast buffet long enough to cause his brother to pick up on the awkwardness. 

“What are you waiting for?”

_ Correction: ‘Who’ _

“Nothing.” Alex’s shoulders dropped in defeat as he continued through the buffet line, picking a few choices for breakfast, and setting the plate down next to his parents. 

“Are you going to be visiting your friend again, today?” Carolyn asked as Alex shoved a piece of pineapple in his mouth so he didn’t have to answer right away. “I want to know the recipe for his cookies. That was really sweet of him.” 

“You got cookies?!” Peter exclaimed in surprise. “Why didn’t I get any?” 

“You’re on the naughty list this year.” Alex smirked, earning a swift kick under the table. 

“Well, it is a little odd.” Bill added, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Honey, you ate three.” Carolyn smirked in reply.

“I didn’t say they were bad! Just be cautious, is all.” Bill warned. 

Carolyn set her hand on her husband’s arm. “We’re on vacation. Stop with the work talk.”

“I’ll be careful, Dad.” Alex replied, praying that the conversation would steer in another direction. 

Peter thankfully answered Alex’s silent prayer. “Did you see the golf course?” 

Bill perked up at the reminder of one of the resort’s amenities. “I’m surprised they have an 27 hole course here.” 

While his family discussed their plans for the day, Alex started typing his reply to Zach. 

**astandall:  
** I met someone on the plane    
he’s staying at the resort too

To stop himself from glancing at the time and the entryway to the room, he borrowed Peter’s brochure of the resort and perused the available opportunities. There were four different outdoor pools as well as a water park and a variety of water sport options. 

After breakfast, Carolyn suggested touring the rest of the resort. Alex snapped a few photos, sending a couple through his snapchat. With the four hour time difference, it was only 6:00 a.m. back in California, so he couldn’t blame his friends for not answering right away. He found himself taking second glances every time he noticed a tall man with sandy brown hair. 

_ You’re both on family vacation. Spend time with your family instead of searching after some new crush you’ll never see again.  _

Bill had booked a tee time for a round of golf at 2:00 p.m., so his parents decided to spend the two hours on their own and meet up for lunch. Peter and Alex decided to check out one of the outdoor pools. 

“So who’s that guy you keep talking to?” Peter asked, slipping out of his flip flops and dipping his toes in the pool. 

“Charlie. You already met him last night, remember?” Alex replied, referring to the joint dinner. 

“Right.” Peter nodded. “Where’d you go after dinner? You were gone a while.” 

Alex shook his head with a smirk. “I thought you wouldn’t have noticed - too busy on the phone with Celeste?” 

“Yeah well you didn’t come back to the room till after ten.” Peter quipped, surveying the poolside bar. “We’re on vacation - do you think Dad will care if I show up to golf a few beers in? I mean, that’s the point of golf carts.” 

“It’s 11:26.” Alex replied, glancing at the time on his phone and frowning at the empty notifications.

“I repeat - we’re on _ vacation _ . An all-inclusive vacation.  _ One last hurrah _ !” Peter smirked, imitating their father. “Plus it’s after eleven. Think of it like brunch - they serve mimosas at brunch.”

Alex shrugged in reply. “You can make your own choices.”

Peter abandoned him to enter the pool and make his way over to the bar. 

**zachattack85:  
** Did u join the mile high club?  
jk  
I know u  
🐔 💩  
Tell me about him tho   
Gotta judge if he’s good enough 4 u

Alex smiled at the incoming messages, preferring far more to dish the details to his best friend than his brother.

~

Henry St. George let his son sleep in until after 10:00 a.m. Charlie had been incredibly helpful in packing up their luggage, baking ‘necessities’, and even offering to drive to the airport for their 6:00 a.m. flight. 

His son had always been an outgoing child, showing kindness to everyone he met. It was no surprise when Charlie befriended his seat-mate on the plane. Henry, of course, knew the familiar glint in his son’s eyes and the over enthusiasm that soon followed whenever he developed a crush on someone. 

Henry had always left Charlie to his own devices; knowing his son had good judgment, and trusted that he’d divulge information when he was ready to do so. It had certainly been a contrast to sit down with the Standalls’ for dinner the first time meeting them, but Henry did his best to keep everyone comfortable, and maintain the privacy of his son’s affections.

**[Flashback to Last Night]**

After the time on the television screen hit 9:53 p.m., Henry felt it was time to check in on his son’s whereabouts. When Charlie creaked open the door to their shared room twenty minutes after 10:00 p.m., Henry turned down the volume of the television screen, and politely waited for the explanation of his disappearance. 

“I went for a walk on the beach with Alex.” Charlie explained, closing the door behind him as he entered the room.

“As long as you’re safe. I was a little worried there.” 

“I’m always safe, Dad. Sorry for worrying you. I just like h- getting to know him. Didn’t really feel that late with the time change and all.” Charlie replied, unzipping his backpack which laid on the bed closest to the doorway.

Henry nodded in understanding, turning his attention to his son and answering with a hint of omniscience. “You’ve spent the whole day with him.” 

Charlie scratched the back of his neck, straining with his reply. “About that - I offered to send some cookies with him, for his mom, so uh, I was going to give Alex some. He’s just outside in the hall.” The physical distress in his body language and facial expressions was a dead giveaway.

“The more cookies you eat, the less you’re going to have on the flight back.” Henry teased with a smirk. 

“I don’t mind.” Charlie smiled softly. 

_ Oh, I know you don’t.  _ Henry thought as his son left the room again one final time before the night settled down.  ****

**[Flashback Ended]**

After his wife passed away, Henry found himself treasuring the moments when his son was truly happy, encouraging him to continue expressing whatever emotion he felt, and enjoying life the best he could. To see him learning the joys of falling for others was always bittersweet. His heart ached with grief, and nostalgia but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Love brought new purpose and meaning to life, and he wanted his son to experience all it had to offer.

He’d been looking forward to their vacation. It was their first official trip - just the two of them. Sure, they’d had some outings here and there, but this was special. Monumental. A possible new tradition of bringing them closer, and exploring new adventures along the way. Henry was glad that Charlie might be experiencing another adventure of his own right under his nose. 

“Dad? Why’d you let me sleep in?” Charlie asked, stripping the sheets off his bed as he noticed the time. 

“You needed it.” Henry smiled softly, “Plus, this way we can enjoy some brunch and make the most of our afternoon.” 

Charlie yawned, stretching his arms above his head and agreeing. “Okay. What did you want to do today?” 

“They have some water sports I thought we could check out. Might have to work up the courage to do them later in the week, though.” Henry suggested as Charlie changed out of his pajamas and into some new clothes for the day. 

“What kind of water sports?” Charlie asked, heading into the on-suite bathroom to brush his teeth. He felt like he’d already made his father wait, he didn’t want to waste anymore time they were meant to be spending together on vacation.

“Windsurfing, snorkelling, might have to succumb to my age and try water aerobics.” Henry smirked, earning a laugh from his son. 

“Oh, one hundred per cent! Go join the seniors and exercise.” Charlie grinned with peppermint-fresh pearly whites. 

The St. George's left their room and headed towards the restaurant for brunch. Charlie surveyed the room, hoping to see the familiar brunette he’d spent last night dreaming of. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found. Charlie sighed at the reminder they both were on vacation, with their families, and Alex wasn’t entitled to spend any additional time with him. 

Sure, the resort was vast, but he was certain to run into him again sometime during the week, right? Probably. He had to be okay with the possibility, and learn to focus on something else in the meantime.

After loading up his plate with delicacies, and once again having the pancake vs. waffle debate with his father, Charlie followed the requests of his friends and took some Instagram-style photos of his food. 

He realized he hadn’t replied to said friends, and sent a group chat message. 

**Cookiemonster:  
** Landed safe in Punta Cana! Have lots to tell you but for now enjoy some pics

Charlie attached some photos of the plane terminal, the Punta Cana airport, the resort, and his breakfast. He’d forgotten to take photos last night, but that was a given as to why.

**GoDiegoGo:  
** Looks awesome dude!   
Miss u  
Mostly ur cookies

**hollukeday:  
** Ur first thought wasn’t to text us?! rUDE   
👌 instaworthy food right there

**Cookiemonster:  
** Miss u guys too  
Might try and call later

**hollukeday:  
** Yeah pls call so i can escape family game night  
We’re playing jenga and i fucking hate it

**GoDiegoGo:  
** Better than being forced 2 watch hallmark movies w ur mom & sister

**hollukeday:  
** Wanna swap?

**GoDiegoGo:  
** Ok as long as i still get 2 keep my mom’s dinners

**Cookiemonster:  
** Use your pinky finger to move the pieces in jenga  
Also slower isn't always better sometimes you gotta move your brick fast + gtfo   
Don’t hate on hallmark movies!   
Hope you guys have a good day 

**hollukeday:** **  
** You too man   
Miss you too

**GoDiegoGo:  
** 💙 

Charlie pocketed his phone, and tucked into his breakfast. He and his Dad had agreed to check out the snorkelling equipment, and see how complicated it was to learn after finishing their brunch.

After setting foot on the beach again, Charlie couldn’t help but reminisce on his day with Alex, specifically the relaxing walk on the beach. He smirked at the memory of almost being caught attempting to hold Alex’s hand as they strolled along the shore. His reflexes had been quick, but he was certain that Alex had noticed and just been polite enough not to mention it. It had been quite a while since he fell this hard for someone, and that made it all the more exciting.


	3. won’t you stay till the a.m.?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to fit in the preference of rooming/sleeping together and still have it make sense with the plot! I hope it suffices!

“You’re going down!” 

“Ooh, we’ve got a sore loser on our hands!” 

“No fair! That was in!” 

Charlie and Henry had challenged each other to a ping pong battle after speaking with the scuba diver instructor and booking their snorkeling session for tomorrow afternoon and spending a few hours at one of the outdoor pools. He’d actually enjoyed seeing how competitive his father became as they neared the end of round three. It was a fun contrast to his usual demeanour, and made Charlie think of his teammates back home. He’d also appreciated the distraction and time to rekindle his relationship with his Dad.

It was rare for them to spend so much uninterrupted time together. They both had busy schedules, and Charlie knew the pressure his father had imposed on himself to provide for the pair of them. This vacation was a refresher for them both, and Charlie cherished that opportunity. 

“So what am I getting when I win?” Charlie smirked as he started the next serve. 

“Oh, you’ll be buying  _ me _ dessert when  _ I  _ win.” Henry teased with a smile. 

Charlie laughed, “Is that so? I am up by ten points.”

Henry shook his head, returning the ball. “Not for long.” 

It turned out that Charlie would be eating his words along with the dessert as his father inched up the score in the last round and beat him by two points. They decided to try out one of the  À la carte restaurants for dinner. 

Charlie found himself checking his appearance in the bathroom mirror more than usual. 

_ Calm down. He might not even be there and you’ll be disappointed again.  _

“Ready?” Henry asked, as Charlie slipped his loafers on. 

The dress code was casual elegance, and Charlie liked to think he hit the mark on that category. He was probably a bit more dressy than he needed to be, but preppy was his comfort zone, and a small part of him was dressed to impress. 

“Yep!” Charlie replied, pocketing his phone and following his father out the door. 

Unfortunately, his room keycard had been forgotten on the bathroom sink. Though, Charlie wouldn’t realize that fact until a few hours later. 

Lantern-style lights hung from the restaurant ceiling, and large windows overlooked one of the outdoor pools. Charlie chose to sit pool-view to avoid a repeat of his morning. Even if he’d tried to keep Alex out of sight, he couldn’t shake him from his mind. He’d carried around the tinge of disappointment all day, and wondered whether Alex had even considered the thought of him. 

After counting the number of leaves on one of the palm trees, questioning whether or not he’d overreacted, or if he’d made a good impression on the gorgeous man who’d planned on ignoring him during an eight hour flight, the waitress setting a menu down in front of him pulled him out of his self-doubt and back into reality. 

“Gracias.” He smiled politely, flipping the menu open and perusing the choices.

~

Family golfing had been better than Alex had expected. He’d scored fairly well, and even got two inches away from a hole-in-one. Peter had nearly crashed the golf cart into a palm tree, and swerved into another couple’s game instead. Carolyn had come out the victor, and Bill seemed to take more pride in bragging about his wife’s talent to the staff as they returned their equipment and headed back to the resort. 

“Where do you want to go for dinner tonight?” Bill asked, leaving the decision up to his wife.

“There’s supposed to be a performance tonight at the Spanish restaurant. I’d like to see that. You boys don’t have to come, of course. We could have dinner there, and split up after?” Carolyn suggested, giving Peter and Alex the excuse to spend their evening elsewhere after dinner. 

“Okay. That sounds good.” Peter agreed. 

“You realize you have to dress up a bit for the restaurant?” Bill advised, causing Peter to scoff in offence. 

“I’m dressed up!” 

Alex smirked, pointing at Peter’s footwear. “You have to wear closed-toed shoes. I still can’t believe you went golfing in flip flops. That’s probably why you almost crashed the cart.” 

Peter elbowed his brother in the ribs with an exaggerated frown. “I didn’t crash it. Would you just mind your own business?” He teased, which still caused Alex to bite his tongue on the retaliatory comment in favour of Peter staying out of ‘his business’. 

“Let’s all get cleaned up, and meet back in 45 minutes for dinner.” Carolyn replied, as they made their way back into the building. 

**astandall:** **  
** almost got a hole-in-one at golfing   
going for dinner soon 

**zachattack85:** **  
** Awesome! Thatta boy!   
With Charlie?

**astandall:** **  
** no with my family   
I haven’t seen him all day

**zachattack85:** **  
** Do u have his number?

**astandall:** **  
** no I just met him

**zachattack85:** **  
** Newsflash most guys ask for the number of the person they like when they first meet

**astandall:** **  
** I’m not that forward Zach

**zachattack85:** **  
** Yeah I know but ur only there for a few days   
At least get his number

**astandall:** **  
** idk yeah i guess

**zachattack85:** **  
** Ok well if ur not that serious don’t stress about it   
IF u do like him u should spend more time with him. Who knows what will happen?   
Well YOU certainly won’t if u don’t do anything about it

**astandall:** **  
** wow thanks friend

**zachattack85:** **  
** Ur only mad bc i’m right   
So what are u wearing to dinner?   
Just in case u run into Charlie?

Alex could picture the smug expression on Zach’s face knowing it was part of the reason he had messaged Zach about his plans. 

Peter was in the shower, so he dug some clothes of his suitcase and lied them on the bed to take some pictures of the options; including the stupid flamingo boarding shorts he knew weren’t allowed in the dress code. 

**zachattack85:** **  
** Yes! Love those shorts  **👍** **  
** I like #1

The option Zach had settled on was a pair of dark grey jeans with a dark blue, black, and white checked button up.

_Yeah that’s okay. Why am I even worrying about it?_ _  
_ _It’s not like this is a date. Do I want it to be?_   
_Jesus I’m losing it._

“You’ve been in there for like 20 minutes. Can you hurry up? We’re gonna be late.” Alex complained, rapping on the bathroom door. He still hadn’t showered and didn’t want to walk into the restaurant with wet hair -  _ in case Charlie was there. _

_ Just admit it. You like him.  _

Peter opened the door, throwing a spare towel at his brother. “Patience is a virtue.”

Alex caught it and grabbed his clothes, shutting the bathroom door behind him and hoping that Peter hadn’t used up all the hot water. 

As per usual, he couldn’t turn off the racing thoughts in his mind. Even in another country, the familiar curse of overthinking in the shower returned. He felt his heartbeat become more rapid, and his breathing more laboured and thought back to what Charlie had told him on the airplane. 

_ Don’t overthink it.  _

It turned out that advice was pretty relevant. Alex was still a little suspicious of how Charlie had managed to occupy his thoughts this quickly, and derail his entire vision for this vacation. Alex found himself wanting to spend more time around him, and figure out why he’d bothered to be so nice to him in the first place. They were strangers; Charlie could’ve just kicked him out of his seat, not helped him with his luggage, and certainly not offered him cookies like the start of a horror movie. 

But then again, here he was spending minutes, maybe hours of his day thinking about what Charlie was up to, and when he might see him again, and even partly dressing up for the occasion.

Zach was right; Zach was often right. Alex; however, was too stubborn to admit it.

~

“Would you like anything else?” The waitress asked as she cleared away the St. George’s plates. 

Henry leaned back in his chair, smirking at his son. 

“¿Puedo ver tu menú de postres por favor?” Charlie asked.

“Your Spanish has improved.” Henry commented with a smile. 

“I’m sure the pronunciations still aren’t the best, but I am trying.” Charlie shrugged humbly. 

A few moments later, they reviewed the dessert menu, selecting slices of tres leches cake and flan to share. 

“What did you want to do tonight? That shopping village is open until ten if you wanted to check it out?” Charlie asked, partially favouring the suggestion as a way to get out of the resort for a few hours.

“There’s supposed to be a live music show at one of the bars, so I was actually thinking of going there after we finish eating.” Henry replied, watching his son’s expression brighten. 

“Really? Oh that sounds cool.” Charlie agreed, remembering that Alex had mentioned an interest in music, and might be there.

“You don’t have to spend all of your time with me, Charlie. It’s thoughtful, but you can enjoy some time on your own, too.” Henry offered. 

Their desserts arrived shortly after, and once again Charlie snapped a few photos to send to Diego and Luke. Just as he’d assumed, the tres leches cake was to die for, and he immediately began planning to make a cupcake or cheesecake version. 

Once they finished their food, Charlie followed his father towards the bar, of course getting carded upon entry. He was allowed entry, receiving an intimidated glance from the bartender as they sat down and watched the current performer finish their set, and the stage get arranged for the main act.

Fifteen minutes in, Charlie ordered a virgin  piña colada and stabbed the pineapple-clad toothpick into his lip when he saw who walked in the door. 

_ Wow. _

Charlie wasn’t the only one knocked off their feet upon entering the room. Alex felt his palms sweat again, straightening his shirt and wiping his palms on the sides of his jeans as a pair of bright blue eyes stared at him from the bar.  _ Finally. _

Alex smiled, raising a hand to return Charlie’s small wave. 

“I’m just going to say hi to Charlie.” Alex muttered, walking over to the bar and sitting down beside the man. 

“You look really nice.” Charlie smiled, complimenting Alex’s outfit. 

_ Return the compliment! Say something! _

“Had to dress up for the restaurant.” Alex replied as if he hadn’t picked out three different options and texted his best friend for advice just for this exact reason. Internally Alex was eye rolling with embarrassment at himself and finally managed to squeeze out a “Your shirt matches your eyes.” 

_ Oh my god. _

Charlie smiled, tilting his chin down and biting his lip to avoid displaying the internal screaming reaction he felt. “Thank you.” 

“I uh… was wondering if I’d run into you again.” Alex admitted, wanting to sink lower into the stool the more he talked aloud. 

“Me too.” Charlie sympathized, “I’m glad we did.” 

Alex had only known one other person whose smile could make him feel comforted and relaxed. 

_ Great, now you’re comparing him to your mom. _

“Can I get you a drink? Non-alcoholic though. My Dad’s here.” Charlie asked, pointing out Henry who’d chosen a seat near the stage to enjoy the show, and was soon met by Alex’s parents. 

“Okay. Thanks.” Alex nodded, watching his parents interact with Charlie’s dad and cringed as they all stared at him, causing him to wave politely in response. 

“Where’s your brother?” Charlie questioned, noticing Peter’s absence. 

“He went to a dance club?” Alex answered. “Not really my scene.” 

“I figured.” 

“What?” Alex raised an eyebrow, earning a panicked expression from Charlie. 

“I just meant this seemed more like your thing… You’d mentioned liking music on the plane.” 

“Oh.” 

_ He remembers shit about me.  _

Luckily the bartender arrived, and Alex took a sip of the coconut flavoured drink. 

“Sorry if I made things weird.” Charlie confessed, tracing the rim of his glass with the little toothpick. 

“You didn’t. I’m just awkward.” Alex smirked, causing Charlie to break out of his miniature funk. 

“Did you want to sit with your parents?” He asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

Alex shook his head, “No. I’m fine here.” 

The pair of them fell silent as the musician started up their set, enjoying the performance, and stealing glances at one another. Charlie’s phone pinged, and he turned the volume off after earning a stern glance from the lady in front of them. 

Since his phone was already on display, Charlie decided to continue the bravery streak, “Hey, can I have your number? Just so I can contact you later if we want to meet up again?” 

“Uh, sure.” Alex replied, pulling out his phone and exchanging numbers with Charlie. Afterwards, his snapchat popped up with a notification. “Cookiemonster?” 

“That’s me.” Charlie smirked, “I’ll add you. It’ll be easier to text that way because of the wifi anyway.”

“Okay.” Alex took a sip of his drink to mask the obvious enthusiasm on his face, and pocketed his phone again.

Half an hour went by and some patrons had decided to start dancing along to the music. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Charlie suggested, noticing Alex’s uncomfortable behaviour. 

“Yeah, actually I think I’ve had enough socializing.” He smiled, accepting the offer, and sending a text to his parents that he’d see them later. 

They decided to head back down to the beach, and enjoy the serene environment and give their ears a break after sitting near the speakers in the bar. 

Charlie picked out a spot under a palm tree for them to sit on the sand and rest against the tree. 

“Are you liking your trip so far?” He asked, smiling as he watched Alex’s demeanour change as soon as they were in front of the water. 

“Yeah, it’s kind of good to get away and experience something new.” 

Charlie nodded in understanding. “My dad and I are going to try snorkelling tomorrow! I’m hoping that’s a good experience.” He smiled. 

“That’s cool, I’m not sure if I’d be brave enough to try that.” Alex smiled, enjoying Charlie’s enthusiasm. 

Charlie decided to ask a more personal question, “You said you’re going to Berkeley? If you don’t mind me asking, where do you live now?” 

Alex hesitated before replying. “California.” 

“Me too!” Charlie beamed, “I’ve still got another year left, but I’m hoping for a football scholarship.”

“You’d get along well with my friend. And my brother. Me on the other hand, I don’t know much about football.” Alex admitted, watching the waves ripple in the moonlight. 

“What do you like?” Charlie asked, attempting to learn a bit more about the man he was admiring. 

“Uh, to be honest, I’m still figuring some of that out.” Alex confessed, “I’ve always been interested in music. I used to be in a band, still play guitar sometimes, and have been collecting records for a few years now. My Dad and I used to play through some of his favourite albums, and tell me a few facts about the bands, and I really enjoyed that growing up. Probably why I stuck with it.” 

Charlie smiled softly, “I did that with baking. My mom would always go overboard at school bake sales, or projects, she’d always bake stuff and share it with other people. I think that’s the fun of it, creating something and offering others to enjoy it with you. My mom died when I was thirteen. She had cancer, and spent a long time in the hospital, so my Dad and I had to figure it all out. Sometimes it’s not all like the recipe, and you have to adjust, start over, or find a new way to go about things.” 

Alex understood that Charlie’s analogy had expanded to encompass a new meaning. 

“I’m sorry about your mom. That’s really difficult to go through.” 

Charlie nodded, “Some days I really miss her, and there’s always a bit of leftover guilt that you’re forgetting, or moving on without them. I think that’s why my Dad waited so long to go on a trip like this.”

“You don’t ever forget them.” Alex answered quietly. “I think it becomes a part of you, and affects your life going forward. Sometimes it can get really debilitating… but there’s always hope. Even if you can’t see it yourself. Eventually it finds you, and you figure out another way to cope, and respect their memory while also respecting yourself, and allowing yourself to continue on.” 

Charlie didn’t have to ask the question. Alex had already provided the answer. He rested his head against the tree trunk, letting out a breath and swallowing back some vulnerabilities that threatened to escape. 

“Thank you. I… I kind of needed to hear that.” 

Alex turned to look at Charlie, mustering up the courage to place his hand on top of Charlie’s and sit in silence as they watched a seagull fly across the starlit sky. 

Charlie let out a yawn, and shivered at the temperature difference. “I’m used to wearing sweaters over shirts like this.” He admitted with a gentle laugh. “Do you want to go back inside?” 

Alex dropped his hand from Charlie’s, and checked the time on his phone, “We’ve been out here for an hour, no wonder you’re cold. Sure, that’s okay. You should probably get back anyways.” 

“I didn’t mean I wanted to stop hanging out.” Charlie smiled, retrieving Alex’s hand and helping him up from the sand.

“Oh, well, Peter’s probably still out, so would you want to watch a movie? In my room?” Alex offered, immediately paling as the words slipped past his lips.

_ Well that was forward. Inviting him to your room. _

“Yeah that would be great.” Charlie smiled, grateful for the offer to spend more time with him. 

Alex reluctantly let Charlie’s hand go as they walked back to the entrance of the resort, and showed him to his and Peter’s room, swiping the keycard and relaxing as the room was still dark and vacant. 

He moved some belongings off his bed, and invited Charlie to sit next to him, offering him a sweater from his suitcase that was probably going to be too short, but Charlie took it anyway. 

“Thank you. You didn’t need to do that.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

They flipped through the channels, settling on an animated movie in English that mostly became background noise. 

It was now after 10:00 p.m. and Charlie had already nestled himself into Alex’s shoulder. Alex took satisfaction in the fact he seemed so comfortable, and resisted the urge to hold Charlie’s hand. 

An hour later, Charlie had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and Alex hadn’t had the heart to wake him up. Unfortunately, that was short-lived as the door beeped announcing Peter’s return. He shushed his brother as he entered the room. 

“What the fuck?!” Peter asked, gesturing to Charlie’s presence. He’d been drinking, so Alex wasn’t too worried about the state of his memory in the morning. 

“Just be quiet.”

“What is he doing here?” Peter asked, toeing off his shoes, and stumbling into the wall, snickering to himself. 

“You should have some water.” Alex advised, gesturing to the miniature fridge. 

“I met some nice guys at the club!” Peter announced, following Alex’s advice, and taking a water bottle out of the fridge as he turned on his phone and shoved the bright light in Alex’s face. 

Charlie stirred, and Alex shooed his brother into the neighbouring bed, tossing the remote at him. “Here, you can change the channel, but keep the volume down.” 

Peter proceeded to down half a bottle of water and flip through the channels, while rambling about a video call with his girlfriend, and the new friends he’d met. 

“That’s great Pete. Though, I’m pretty sure Celeste would be annoyed if she saw you right now.” 

“I’m fine. I only had a few drinks.” Peter scoffed, “And some shots.” 

Alex rolled his eyes, keeping his judgment to himself. A vibration from Charlie’s khakis shook him back to reality. 

_ Shit.  _

“I think his dad is calling.” 

“He probably thinks you kidnapped him.” Peter smirked. 

“It’s not funny. He’s probably worried. Fuck, it’s after eleven.” Alex swore, glancing at the time on the television screen guide Peter was flipping through.

“Wake him up, then.” Peter shrugged, taking another sip of water. 

“Charlie? … Charlie, you have to wake up.” Alex stated softy, shaking his arm as gently as he could. 

“Mmm…” 

“Charlie, your phone’s ringing.” Alex protested, gripping his arm tighter. “Hey, come on, you have to wake up now.” 

“Five more minutes.” Charlie mumbled, sliding his arm around Alex’s waist, and earning a laugh from Peter. 

Thankfully, that assisted in jostling Charlie out of his slumber. 

“What’s going on- Oh shit.” Charlie pushed himself off of Alex’s torso, and grabbed his phone out of his pants to see two missed calls and voicemails from his father. “It’s my dad. I should head back.” 

Alex nodded in understanding, and watched as Charlie fumbled around the remaining four pockets, including Alex’s hoodie and paled in response. “What is it?”

“I don’t have my room key.” 

Peter had abandoned the television for the quality entertainment on the opposite side of the room. 

“Did you leave it at the bar? Or the restaurant?” Alex asked, getting up off the mattress, to search under the bed just in case.

“No. I don’t think so.” Charlie whined, running a hand through his hair. 

“Just call your dad back, and I’ll walk you back to your room.” Alex advised, picturing how his own father would react in this scenario. 

Charlie reluctantly took off Alex’s hoodie, and returned the phone call and explained his disappearance to his father. “I was with Alex. I’m sorry, I had my phone on silent after we went to the show. I’m coming back to the room now. Is my keycard- Oh, okay. Yeah, I couldn’t find it.” He shot a sympathetic look to Alex, as they walked towards Charlie’s floor. 

“It’s fine.” Alex mouthed, and followed him down the hallway. 

“Okay, I’m coming down the hall now. Sorry for worrying you.” Charlie hung up the phone, apologizing to Alex in return. 

“Don’t apologize. I just hope your dad isn’t too angry.” Alex smiled empathetically, as Charlie knocked on the door. He stepped back into the hallway as the door opened. 

Henry enveloped his son in a hug, and to Alex’s surprise, offered him a handshake. “Thanks for keeping my son safe. I was just worried when he wasn’t back in the room, and his room key was in the bathroom, so I thought he might have been lost at the resort and couldn’t get back in.” 

“I apologize, Sir. We lost track of time.” Alex started, but Charlie cut him off. 

“It’s my fault. I was tired, and fell asleep, and Alex was the one who noticed my phone was ringing.” 

“I’m just glad you’re both safe.” Henry advised, “Thank you again, Alex.” 

Alex nodded, and offered Charlie a smile as he turned and walked back to his own room. He just hoped that Mr. St. George wouldn’t mention the incident to his parents. He had enough to worry about with Peter, who’d likely forget the details in the morning. 

Once Alex got back to his room, Peter had fallen asleep on the bed, so Alex shut off the television, and the remaining lights. Then he remembered that he now had Charlie’s phone number, and decided to send him a message.

**astandall:** **  
** glad you got home safe

**Cookiemonster:** **  
** That was all thanks to you 😊

**astandall:** **  
** don’t forget your keycard next time   
your dad could compete w mine in a most-annoyed parent contest

**Cookiemonster:** **  
** It wasn’t you he was annoyed at   
Thanks again    
I appreciate it

**astandall:** **  
** goodnight Charlie 

**Cookiemonster:** **  
** Goodnight Alex    
🍬😴   
**🚫 🛏️🐜**

Alex smirked at the emoji replies as Charlie’s icon disappeared from the conversation. Alex hovered over Charlie’s snapchat icon, debating whether to send another message, but didn’t want to seem too eager. Instead, he typed a reply to Zach, knowing it would go unanswered for a few hours.

**astandall:** **  
** i really like him

It had been close to midnight when he accompanied Charlie back to his hotel room. He really should get some sleep himself. Charlie had fallen asleep on him twice now, and again, Alex hadn’t minded. In fact, he missed it, slightly regretting waking the man up. His shoulder felt like it had phantom-limb syndrome from the vacancy.

Peter’s snoring had become white-noise, and his eyelids were starting to get heavy. Alex decided to listen to his body’s needs and lock his phone, setting it on the bedside table, and gave in to sleep.


	4. it’s everything about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY some more Zach/Alex, Luke/Diego/Charlie convos are featured :) aND there’s a real Chalex date <3 enjoy!! I did do a bit of an open ending to this fic that I hope you still like! I wanted to finish in time and still do it justice! Thank you so much for reading!

Peter groaned from the neighbouring bed, and Alex smirked, tossing him a bottle of tylenol from his suitcase. 

“Good morning sleepy head.”

“Go away.” Peter pouted, taking the tylenol bottle anyway, and looking surprised at the new bottle of water on the bedside table, that of course Alex had placed there when he woke up. 

“How about we get breakfast instead?” Alex suggested, earning a moment of silence before 

“Okay.” 

Alex picked out some clothes for the day, including the flamingo shorts he was going to wear on the beach along with the 100 SPF sunscreen. “Get some coffee in you before Dad sees you. Or Mom for that matter.”

“Shit, Mom. I gotta shower first.” Peter decided, forcing himself up out of bed. “Ugh, give me ten minutes.” 

_More like twenty._ Alex replied internally as Peter went into the bathroom. He changed into a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt when his phone pinged. His reflexes were quicker than usual, expecting the message to be from Charlie. He still smiled at the message despite the different recipient. 

**zachattack85:** **  
**I knew it  
How was dinner? 

**astandall:**  
had dinner with mom and dad but i saw charlie after at this live music show

 **zachattack85:** **  
**Srsly? That sounds right up ur alley

 **astandall:** **  
**i know  
we hung out after went to the beach again and then watched a movie  
well i watched it and he fell asleep on me again

 **zachattack85:** **  
**😏 Am i reading that right? Where’d u watch the movie?

 **astandall:** **  
**my room

 **zachattack85:** **  
**👏👏👏 Proud of u  
Honestly man I’m really glad  
U gotta send me a pic  
What’s his last name I wanna look him up 

**astandall:** **  
**and that’s exactly why i’m not doing that  
he asked me for my number though

 **zachattack85:** **  
**I like him  
He’s a good guy

 **astandall:** **  
**shut up you barely know him

 **zachattack85:** **  
**So you’re asking him out right?

 **astandall:** **  
**maybe

 **zachattack85:** **  
**Maybe is a big step!

 **astandall:** **  
**ok now you’re making it weird  
but yeah he’s really nice and makes me feel good  
it’s just weird being on vacation b/c of the unknowns

 **zachattack85:** **  
**Well u have his number so there’s no excuse  
Just don’t think abt it & enjoy the time u’ve got

 **astandall:** **  
**thanks  
i miss you

 **zachattack85:** **  
**I miss you too

Shortly after finishing his conversation with Zach, Peter exited the bathroom looking 75% better than when he first woke up. 

“I must have been more out of it than I thought, because I swear Charlie was in our room last night.” Peter laughed, drying his hair with a towel. 

Alex smirked at the opportunity. “Yeah, you’re really losing it.” 

He did however double check that he had his keycard before leaving the room and meeting his parents downstairs for breakfast. 

~

 **GoDiegoGo:** **  
**U slept w him?!

 **hollukeday:** **  
**Read the receipts  
“I fell asleep with him”

 **Cookiemonster:** **  
**On him was more like it  
Thank you Luke

 **hollukeday:** **  
**I got ur back  
Unlike Diego  
Thought we learned not to shame ppl

 **GoDiegoGo:** **  
**Not shaming just surprised  
Doesn’t seem like Charlie’s MO

 **Cookiemonster:** **  
**cAN we 🐄🐄🐄VE on?!

 **hollukeday:** **  
**So u like him? Obvi  
And u have his #  
Y don’t u ask him out?

 **GoDiegoGo:** **  
****⬆️⬆️⬆️**

 **Cookiemonster:** **  
**It’s too early

 **GoDiegoGo:** **  
****🚫** answer

 **hollukeday:** **  
**No it isn’t  
Life is abt taking chances

 **GoDiegoGo:** **  
**Luke’s gonna fking say that’s y they have chance cards in monopoly 😂

 **Cookiemonster:** **  
**I’ve only known him for like 3 days

 **hollukeday:** **  
**Sounds like a but to me  
The WRONG kind  
😏😏

 **GoDiegoGo:** **  
**😂

 **Cookiemonster:** **  
**GUYS  
Be serious  
I need some advice  
I don’t want to mess this up

 **hollukeday:** **  
**Awwww  
U won’t buddy

 **GoDiegoGo:** **  
**🤢🤢🤢  
Ok but Luke’s right  
He’d b lucky 2 have u  
He’d b getting lucky 2  
We’re lucky & we’re just ur friends

 **Cookiemonster:** **  
**You just salvaged that one D

 **hollukeday:** **  
**No 🍪 for u!  
Just ask him out  
If he says no at least u tried  
Then cry into ur cookies on the flight home  
Unless ur sitting next 2 him  
Did u book ur return flight yet?

 **GoDiegoGo:** **  
**Yeah maybe wait till u get home to ask him out  
Where does he live anyway?

 **Cookiemonster:**  
The flight’s booked but the seats aren’t till a few hours before  
He’s from Cali too

 **GoDiegoGo:** **  
**Ok yeah just enjoy ur time and leave him wanting more  
See how it goes when u get back  
Then ask him  
But u do u man  
If u wanna ask him b4 then do it

 **hollukeday:** **  
**Nice 👌  
WE SUPPORT YOU 💜💜💜💜  
Also he is dumb if he says no  
But don’t think abt that  
U are a catch😍

 **Cookiemonster:** **  
**Thanks guys I’ll keep you posted  
I g2g Dad and I are going snorkelling

 **hollukeday:** **  
**Be safe! Have fun!  
Say hi to Nemo and sharks

 **GoDiegoGo:** **  
**Luv u buddy  
U got this

Charlie’s phone pinged again, and he expected it to be another reply from Luke or Diego. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised. 

**astandall:** **  
**have fun snorkelling  
pls don’t hurt yourself b/c I wanted to have dinner together later  
but we can have pb&j in the ER if it comes to that

Alex was shitting himself after sending that message. His palms were sweaty, and he immediately abandoned his phone into the sand and joined Peter on the beach volleyball court.

 _That was too much._ _  
__Shit._

“Are you ready?” Peter asked, coaxing Alex out of his anxiety. 

The loaded question played on Alex’s mind as he volleyed the ball back to Peter. He’d just invited Charlie to dinner. He’d put his cards on the table, and now he’d have to follow through. 

_What have I done?_

~

 **Cookiemonster:** **  
**Hey I survived snorkelling so I’ll pass on the PB &J but I’d still like to have dinner tonight

_Finally._

It had felt like hours since Alex had sent the message and not heard any replies, besides some reassuring replies from Zach after he panicked and relayed his decision to his best friend. 

He knew realistically that Charlie _had_ gone snorkelling and was therefore busy and wouldn’t be replying for at least an hour; but it didn’t mean his anxiety disappeared. Alex had reread the same page in his book four times in a row because he was too preoccupied with what Charlie’s response would be and forcing himself not to panic reply an “lol jk”.

 **Cookiemonster:** **  
**I like your flamingo shorts

Alex whipped his head around, expecting Charlie to be behind him, until he realized he’d shared a photo on his story a few hours ago, so Charlie must have been catching up on messages. 

**astandall:**  
he finally replied  
what do I say now? 

Of course Zach didn’t reply immediately, and Alex started calculating the time difference again, figuring that Zach was probably just busy. 

_You got this._ _  
__He already said yes._

 **astandall:** **  
**i’m glad about both  
thanks i’m still at the beach 

**Cookiemonster:** **  
**Ok I’ll come find you  
If you want?

 **astandall:** **  
**okay count to ten and i’ll hide

 **Cookiemonster:** **  
**Very funny  
I am good at that game

_Of course you are._

Alex debated whether to put his t-shirt back on, and decided that would be too obvious. Instead, he adjusted the angle of his chair so he’d be able to see if Charlie was coming down the walkway, kept his sunglasses on, and pretended to be reading his book. 

**Cookiemonster:** **  
**I realized that I didn’t actually confirm and I am genuinely going down to the beach now

 **astandall:** **  
**ok i’m the obviously pale and hopefully not sunburnt guy in flamingo shorts

Alex heard a familiar laugh from the opposite direction, and swore, realizing that of course, Charlie could’ve chosen another entry way towards the beach. He swallowed back his nerves, and turned to wave. 

Charlie returned the gesture and Alex was grateful to be wearing sunglasses. 

Charlie was built and Alex’s gaze lingered far too long on his exposed skin. Charlie had a bright orange towel around his shoulder, and light blue board shorts with what looked like corgis on them. 

Alex hadn’t been the only one staring. Charlie caught a glimpse as Alex set his phone down on his book. Alex was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. 

“Wow.” 

“Wow what?” Alex asked, feeling a bit self-conscious now. The sentiment certainly applied to Charlie, but he wasn’t confident enough to feel it could be associated with himself. 

_Crap, I said that out loud._

“You’re just really beautiful.” Charlie replied with a genuine smile. 

Alex turned about as pink as the flamingos on his shorts. “Thank you… Are - Are those corgis on your shorts?” He asked, clearing his throat and hopefully changing the subject while he was at it. 

Charlie grinned, placing his foot closer to the chair for a better view. “Sure are! I’ve named him Darwin.”

“You named the corgi on your shorts?” Alex asked cautiously. 

“Why not?” Charlie smirked, finally gaining a nervous laughter out of Alex. “Come on, I’ll think up a name for your flamingo and it won’t feel left out.” 

“I think wearing these is embarrassing enough.” Alex replied. 

“Let’s call him Barry.” Charlie agreed, “See we’re all acquainted now. I think we need a photo to solidify the friendship.” 

Alex shook his head but agreed with the ridiculous suggestion, selfishly wanting to have a photo with Charlie to remember him by when the trip was over. 

Without being asked, Charlie sent the pictures to Alex’s snapchat so he could save them to his own phone. 

“So uh, how was snorkelling?” Alex asked, saving the chat and photos before locking his phone again. 

Charlie excitedly, sat on the sand beside Alex’s chair and flipped through a few photos of he and his father in wetsuits, and the boat that took them out on the water. “I didn’t get any underwater, but the instructor is supposed to email them. It was really neat! Kind of scary being up that close, but everything was safe. I thought the coral would be brighter, honestly. Everything looks so colourful in movies, or at an aquarium, but it didn’t seem the same. But I did see a bunch of jellyfish!” 

Charlie continued rambling on about his snorkelling experience, and Alex happily listened to the whole explanation, enjoying the man’s enthusiasm and zest for life, reminiscing on their conversation last night, and starting to imagine what it would be like to have these types of conversations regularly. Alex reminded himself that it wasn’t a guarantee that they would even speak when they got home, so he shouldn’t get his hopes up. 

“What about you? What did you end up doing?” Charlie asked, peeking up at Alex from behind his sunglasses as he lied down on the orange towel. 

“Peter and I played volleyball, and I went to that shopping village with everyone.” Alex explained, “It was okay, basically just a regular mall with some tropical fountains.” 

“Oh okay, that makes sense.” Charlie noted, remembering the amenity in the brochure. 

“My Mom’s convinced my Dad to go with her to the spa which should actually be funny.” 

“Maybe he’ll enjoy it.” Charlie smiled, “It might be really relaxing, and he can spend some time learning some self-care.” 

Alex smiled at the suggestion, picturing his father in a face mask with cucumber slices on his eyelids. “Actually, he might like it. I think he could do with a bit of de-stressing.”

“Don’t knock it till you try it.” Charlie shrugged. “Oh, did Peter say much this morning?” 

“He kind of remembers, but I sort of just avoided the topic and we went for breakfast.” Alex explained. “What about your dad?”

“Not really, he just asked me three times if I had my room key.” Charlie smirked. “But he’s glad we’re hanging out. Not like I’ve said much, but he knows I like spending time with you.” 

Alex understood, realizing that his parents probably felt the same even if they hadn’t spoken much further about it. “I like spending time with you too.” 

“I’m glad.” Charlie smiled up at him. “I’d actually be pretty devastated if you didn’t.”

They made small talk about the book Alex was reading for history, and delved into some personal topics like their friends and hobbies. Alex moved his chair into the shade, and took Charlie up on the suggestion to swim in the ocean for a bit. 

The beach began to get more crowded since it was late in the afternoon, so Alex suggested a change in location to one of the outdoor pools they hadn’t visited yet. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

Alex set his belongings on the chair next to Charlie’s and sat on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water. 

“Sure.” 

Charlie hesitated, sinking underneath the water for a moment. Less than a minute passed before he popped back up and ran his fingers through his hair to get it out of his eyes. “Were you asking me to dinner as friends, or?” 

Alex furrowed a brow, watching the confident demeanour trickle away like the water droplets running down his skin. He realized they hadn’t actually broached the subject. Fear crept into his veins, threatening to silence his vocal chords. What if Charlie didn’t feel the same way? What if he’d romanticized what was simply just a friendship? He had done that in the past. 

_Fuck it._

“No.” 

Charlie’s smile widened into a grin, “Oh, good. I hoped not - Not like I wouldn’t want to be friends with you, but I was thinking something more...in case that wasn’t obvious.”

Alex smiled, “I appreciate the confirmation. I’ve definitely been wrong about that stuff in the past.” He confessed, watching Charlie nod. 

“Me too. So I thought I’d better ask before making a complete fool of myself.” He smirked, the internal ‘ _I’m already a fool for you’_ echoing through his mind. 

“I don’t think you could ever do that.”

~ 

Charlie and Alex had split up after spending another hour at the pool to get ready for their dinner date. Luckily Peter was out, so Alex took advantage of the extra time, struggling to get his hair to cooperate. He’d settled on a button-up shirt and a dark cardigan and brown pants. 

**zachattack85:** **  
**Did he say yes?

Alex smiled at the incoming message, typing back a reply. 

**astandall:** **  
**yeah  
going for dinner soon

 **zachattack85:** **  
**Nice man! I’m so glad for u

Just to shake things up, he decided to attach the photos Charlie had sent him earlier, and leave Zach to blow up his phone with notifications. He was starting to genuinely feel happy that things were working out, and the suspicions in his mind had dissipated. 

**astandall:** **  
**meet you at your room?

 **Cookiemonster:** **  
**Sure!

 **zachattack85:** **  
**DUDE HE’S HOT  
LOVE THE CORGI SHORTS THEY’RE BETTER THAN THE FLAMINGOS  
HAVE FUN! PLS KISS & TELL

 **astandall:** **  
**nope

 **zachattack85:** **  
**Excuse u I said please

Alex closed the app, and pocketed his phone, shutting the door behind him as he made his way downstairs to Charlie’s room. 

He knocked on the door, which immediately opened signifying that Charlie had in fact been waiting at the door like it was Christmas morning for Alex to show up. Alex admitted that he did appreciate the small efforts Charlie made, even unintentionally, to show his interest. He wasn’t used to it.

“Hi.”

“Hi, wow, you look amazing.” Charlie smiled. 

_Look who’s talking._ Alex thought. Charlie hadn’t gelled his hair like usual so it seemed softer, and Alex forced himself to stop thinking about running his fingers through it. Charlie was wearing black jeans with a burgundy sweater over top of a white checked shirt. Alex thought back to last night when he’d mentioned being cold, and smiled at the memory of Charlie wearing his hoodie. 

“Two for two on the wow’s. You’re really feeding my ego.” Alex smirked, as Charlie proceeded to close the door. “Wait, did you grab your room key?” 

Charlie’s eyes widened before his lips curled into a smile, pulling the card out of his pocket and waving it in Alex’s face. “Yes.” 

Alex smiled, “Don’t want a repeat of last night. Well, I take that back, I would repeat some of it.” 

“So would I.” Charlie agreed, taking Alex’s hand in his own. “Is this okay?” 

Alex nodded with a smile, lacing his fingers into Charlie’s. “Yeah.” 

They’d chosen an Italian restaurant for dinner with wooden chairs and accents surrounding a bright room with decorative greenery. Charlie proceeded to pull out Alex’s chair before he sat down, which earned him an eye roll but an appreciative smirk. 

“You didn’t need to do that.”

“We’re on a date, aren’t we?” Charlie smiled, taking the seat across from him. 

“Good evening gentleman.” The waitress brought over the menus, listing off the specials. “If I may, you make an adorable couple.” 

“Oh w-” Alex and Charlie stammered in unison, blushing as the waitress left their table. 

“She was right about one thing, you are adorable.” Charlie smirked, as Alex opened his menu and used it to hide his reddening cheeks. “You’re too much.” 

**hollukeday:** **  
**I assume u are fine from ur stories  
What happened w/ Alex? 

“Is that your dad?” Alex asked as Charlie’s phone pinged. 

“I should’ve put my phone on silent, that’s rude.” Charlie apologized, taking out his phone. “No, it’s my friend.” 

“It’s fine.” Alex shrugged, “I don’t mind.”

“I did tell my Dad we were together, so I think you can avoid another incident.” Charlie smiled, sending a quick reply back to Luke. 

**Cookiemonster:** **  
**At dinner with him now  
I’ll tell you more later

 **hollukeday:** **  
**Friend dinner or date dinner?

 **Cookiemonster:** **  
**Date dinner

 **hollukeday:** ****  
**😍😍😍** **  
**I’ll leave u alone

Charlie set his phone aside and diverted his attention back to Alex. “I think you have a bit of a fanclub started.” 

“Did you tell your friend about me?” Alex asked. 

“Is that a problem?” Charlie questioned nervously. 

Alex shook his head, and took Charlie’s hand. “No, I told mine too. He likes your corgi shorts.” 

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief, and squeezed Alex’s hand. “He has good taste.” 

~

After dinner, the pair of them went down to the beach again. The sun was setting, plastering a gorgeous pink hue along the skyline with silhouetted palm trees. 

Charlie held Alex’s hand, as they walked down the shore. “I wanted to do this the first night I met you.” He admitted, earning a smile in return. 

“I noticed.” Alex confessed, “But I wasn’t sure.”

“You should’ve said.” Charlie smirked, “I would’ve liked it. But I’m glad we’re doing this now.” 

“It’s hard to believe we only have another day left.” Alex sighed, “I’m really enjoying my time with you.” 

Charlie laced his fingers with Alex’s. “So am I. Well we can just make the most of it, and see what happens.”

They watched the sun lower in the horizon as the sky darkened and stars began to appear and the moon peeked from behind the clouds. Alex suggested they walk along the pier. The boardwalk creaked under their footsteps as they walked down the dock. 

“I’m starting to get used to our nightly beach walks.” 

“Me too. I think they might be my favourite part of the day.” Alex smiled, giving Charlie’s hand a squeeze.

Charlie smiled, stopping in his tracks, and standing in front of Alex, slipping his hand around the back of Alex’s neck. “I can think of something that might top it.” He suggested gingerly. 

“Can I kiss you?” Charlie asked, waiting for a reply. 

“Okay.” Alex smiled, glancing at Charlie’s lips. 

He returned the gesture, pressing his lips to Alex’s who returned the kiss. It was soft and steady, just like Charlie’s hand on him. He dropped Charlie’s hand in favour of placing it on his hip to deepen the embrace. Charlie’s lips parted, offering Alex entry, which he accepted, pressing his fingers into Charlie’s torso as he slid his tongue past Charlie’s, kissing him deeper. 

Charlie’s hand embraced his lower back, closing the distance between them. Alex got lost in the embrace, feeling completely euphoric and not wanting it to end. Charlie pressed a few small kisses against his lips, earning a laugh and pulling Alex against his chest into a hug. His lips gently touched Alex’s forehead, and Alex breathed out a sigh. 

“That was really nice.” 

Charlie smiled, emitting a soft laughter that rippled through his chest. Alex reluctantly lifted his head to look up at Charlie who seemed completed enamored with him. 

“Yeah, it was.”

~

[ **The Next Afternoon]**

Their families had joined each other for breakfast, and had split up again to spend the afternoon separately and enjoy the final day of their vacation. 

Peter and Bill had booked a windsurfing lesson, that Carolyn and Alex weren’t incredibly keen on, but promised to support the pair of them if only to cross their fingers they came back safely. Alex suggested he and his mother kayak instead, and had set off in a green kayak to paddle along the shore. 

“Hey, Mom?” 

Carolyn turned her head over her shoulder to face her son as she continued to steer the kayak. “Yes honey?” 

“What do you think about Charlie?” 

_Oh._ Carolyn smiled, comforted by the fact Alex had felt brave enough to talk to her about something so personal. It had taken Alex quite a while to get to this stage over the years - being so open, and honest about his feelings instead of bottling them up and feeling they were insignificant. 

“I like him. He’s a sweetheart, and I’m not just saying that because he gave me chocolate chip cookies.” 

Alex sighed, setting his paddle on his lap. “If I… If I liked him, _that way_ , would that bother you?” 

Carolyn set her paddle inside the kayak and cautiously turned to face Alex. “Honey, your father and I love you unconditionally. That will never, ever, change. We only want you to be happy, and whoever makes you feel that way, doesn’t matter to us. We accept you for who you are, and you don’t have to decide that right now - unless you have?” 

Alex shook his head. “I just know I like him, and want to see him after this is all over.” 

“I’m happy for you, Alex. I know your father would be too, but I won’t say anything. This is your decision, and you have every right to make up your mind with however much time you need.” Carolyn smiled gently, watching Alex breathe a sigh of relief. “Charlie seems like a wonderful person, but you don’t need our approval. You can like whoever you do. Just follow your heart, and we will always be here to support you.” 

“Thanks Mom.” 

“I love you so much, Alex. I always will.” 

“I love you too, Mom.” 

~

Henry and Charlie had followed up on the suggestion to try water aerobics, even if it began as a joke. They ended up thoroughly enjoying themselves, and Charlie even picked up some tips he’d use back home for football practices and better ways to stretch his muscles after a game. Afterwards, they spent some time on the beach, and Charlie divulged some insight into his relationship, or hope thereof, of one with Alex. Henry kept his confirmed suspicions to himself, and shared his support for his son and his wishes. 

“I’m just nervous… What if he doesn’t speak to me after? And this was all just some … _fling_?” 

Henry smiled softly, “That’s what makes life exciting - the unknowns, the possibilities, the opportunities to change, and learn new things. We both know that you can’t always control what happens, and how much it hurts to lose something - _someone_ important. It can be unexpected. When your mom died, I was lost for a long time… Nothing ever felt right without her there, I didn’t know how to continue this life we had built together, knowing that she wasn’t there to finish it with me…” Henry swallowed, pursing his lips for a moment before continuing. 

“But we had you, I have you, and we get to live for her. Take every day as it comes, and cherish it because life is so uncertain. There are a lot of expectations you’ll encounter over the years - All that pressure, it can become daunting… You have to have faith in yourself, and make the right choices for you. Sometimes people come into our lives, and it might not seem like the best timing. That doesn’t mean things won’t work out. I won’t promise that they will, I don’t know that. What I do know, is that I love you, and you are an exceptionally good man, Charlie. I am so proud of you, and I can only hope that Alex can see just how wonderful you are and not let you go.” 

~

Alex and Charlie boarded the airplane together with significantly less cookies, but an increased amount of promise for their future. Charlie had insisted that Alex take the window seat again, 

Charlie watched the night-sky landscape fade from view over Alex’s shoulder and heard him sigh.

“I don’t really feel like going home, you know? I just don’t want this to be over.” 

“It doesn’t have to be.” Charlie replied genuinely, taking Alex’s hand from his thigh and lacing his fingers in Alex’s.

They both knew the topic of conversation had strayed away from the vacation. 

“Will I see you again?” Alex asked quietly, turning the volume down on his playlist.

Charlie smiled softly, and gave Alex’s hand a squeeze. “I know you will.”

“Oh, you’re that certain?” Alex smirked, raising an eyebrow and resting his head on Charlie’s shoulder.

Charlie smiled, softly stroking his thumb against the palm of Alex’s hand. “Yep. We’ll make it happen. Or if you don’t, I will anyways.” 

“I wouldn’t expect any less.” Alex replied, settling into the comfort of Charlie’s hold and adjusting the volume on his phone. 

“You’re too important to lose.” Charlie promised, pressing a light kiss to Alex’s head before resting his own against Alex’s and closing his eyes. He could definitely get used to this. 

“I’m not willing to lose you either.” 


End file.
